dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Miles Maxwell
Miles Maxwell (マイルズマクスウェル Mairuzu Makusūeru) is one of the main protagonists of High School of Purgatory. He is a young magician with high potential and skill, despite his young age, and ranks as a Warlock inside the Fair Folk, the greatest magical organization in the world. He has a pact with Dateth, a young Devil from the Iblis Clan of the Extra Demons Appearance He has long dark purple hair (That goes 2 inches below his shoulders) with long bangs hanging down the right side of his face. His eyes are a similar shade of purple. He wears jeans, high top blue shoes, a purple and white T-shirt, and has 1 purple earring on one side Personality Miles is a very intelligent and arrogant child. Due to his high potential and abilities, he seems to bear a certain pride of himself and gives the best of him while doing anything, in order to receive the pride from the other people. This puts him in a very problematic position, as his arrogance generaly interferes in his battles and, although he will give his best in the fight, he would not mind the powers of the opponent and generaly will underestimate someone he considers inferior Being a 13-year-old child, his enemies generally underestimate him, something who is a fatal error. Miles is incredibly skilled in magic and very sadistic and cruel if he wants to be. His intelligence is surpassed only by the highest ranking members in the Fair Folk and, although he is the middle ranks as a Warlock, he knows advanced spells very good and, although he cannot cast many of them, he can easily recognize them. His memory is very good too, as he is able to cast a completely new spell after seeing it only once, as opposed to the great part of the magicians who need to train and see it several times before being able to cast it Although intelligent and arrogant, Miles can be also generous and humble if he wants to, and do not mind fighting for someone he never know before History Little is known about his life, aside that Miles has been born in the Falkland Islands. He was born as a magician, and his use of magic is in a very early stage of his life, as he was able to use magic to compel people to do his wishes with low effort. By the age of seven, he was bringed to the Fair Folk in order to be trained. He ascended to the rank of Spellcaster in two months and, after a year, rised to the rank of Warlock after making a pact with Dateth Iblis When he was chosen to be one of the Devils to oversee the new users of the Ten Commandments, Miles has departed with him to protect Zachary White Synopsis Legacy of the Burning Angels After joining Anael and Sasha, the four has entered in Zachary's school, where they meet him for the first time. After Emmanuel came to see Anael and try to convince her to go back to Heaven with him, Miles intervenes when him threats her, and uses a reverse exorcism to send him back, powerless Later in the same day, in the city mall, the four join Zachary and go to the cinema together. After this, however, they are ambushed by Fallen Angels who attack them. Miles defeat many of them using his magical powers, however, when the battle ends, Zachary runs from them, scared In the following day, they found him on school, where he comments about his girlfriend who leads to her into attacking him. As Zachary runs and disappears, they start to search for him, and find him in an alley, where they tell them about what occured in the Underworld. As the Fallen Angels appears hunting for an unconcious Grim Reaper, they start to fight but Miles is greatly injured by their leader, Blake Ezel, a fallen Brave Saint Then, Anael and Dateth join forces to attack him, but even united, the powers of his Honorful Slasher gaves him the upper-hand against them. However, Miles rises again and binds him using his Allar spell, which is followed by the fusion of the two powers into a single one who defeats him and make the Fallen Angels flee Abilities Human Magic Being a magician, Miles is able to use magic, a supernatural force who transcend the limits of the universe, and has many forms and aspects. He is incredibly skilled in the use of magic, being able to cast high-level spells in his very young age and shows a great potential, which is demonstrated by his fast rise in the ranks of Fair Folk, the greatest magician organization in the world. Having a pact with Dateth, Miles is able to tap in the Devil's powers if he became weak or without energy to cast spells Even at his young age, he is able to cast incredible spells, hard even to old ones in magic, proving that age has nothing to do with ability. He is shown to be able to exorcise an Angel back to Heaven, powerless, something of considerable difficult. Like the other magicians, the language he uses to cast his spells is Enochian His array of spells include: * Avavago - A simple spell who converts magical power into lightning. This spell is very flexible and can be used to recharge energy, reanimate people with electrical volts, cast lightnings to attack the opponents or even create electrical barriers ** Teloc Avavago - A more powerful and charged version of the base spell, this one is much more charged with negative force and spends more energy. However, it creates a deadly lightning who is fatal to the ones catched by it ** Com Selh Avavago - A weaker form of the spell, however, it works in a large area. Using it, Miles generates a circle of lightnings who surround his opponents and eletrocutes them * Ialpir - A spell to generate fireballs. Only a single cast is sufficient for Miles to generate many fireballs, according to this will. This spell, like all other fire-related ones, can be enhanced through the use of more magical power to create more flames * Allar - A middle-class binding spell who generates magical chains made of pure magical power. These chains forbidden movements and magical attacks from the being. However, beings with high power can break them easily * Gyziax - This spell, although a derivant of earth magic, is considered of high level: It is an area-of-effect spell who causes an earthquake. It is of hard cast because it envolves the moviment of the tectonic plates and cannot be controlled to a single area, turning it very dangerous ** Macalza Gyziax - A most powerful variant of the original spell. More powerful, dangerous and harder to cast then the original, the destructive potential of this spell make it prohibited to be casted by Ragnarok * Etharzi - A passive spell who is used to calm down furious or inquiet creatures. It's degree of use changes depending on the mood and on the being who is being charmed: Animals are easy to calm down, while higher spiritual beings, like Angels and Devils, are the hardest to calm. Constant use of this spell in a single being can, eventually, cause the effects of this spell to became eternal * Amma - A cripple and horrific spell who is regarded as Black Magic by the Fair Folk's specialists, Amma allows Miles to make any bad corporal status evolve to another level. As such, colds and flus can become diseases, wounds and injures will open and much more blood will spill. However, it can only affect the body, and, as such, cannot magnify mental or spiritual damage, like memory loss or exhaustion of magical power. It can be only done by constant and direct view of the target Category:Penhaligon Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Magicians